


Rencontre particulière

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, Internet, M/M, Meeting, j'ai envie de taguer que Imayoshi est inquiétant, mais ça change pas de son comportement habituel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Promis, Furihata arrêterait d'accepter de rencontrer dans la vraie vie les gens avec qui il parlait sur internet...





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF avec pour thème le mot "Identité". Je l'ai vu ce thème au début, je pensais mourir... Puis je me suis dit que vu que c'était un thème compliqué, autant écrire du nawak sur un crack \o/

Furihata avait toujours adoré parler avec des gens sur internet. Sa mère, au contraire, avait toujours été sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle lui en parlait. Tous ces fous qui traînaient sur internet la terrifiaient et il était hors de question que son fils ne soit la victime des pulsions d'un psychopathe pédophile.

Alors Furihata adorait parler avec des gens sur internet, certes, mais il savait qu'il ne rencontrerait probablement personne, mais se confier à des gens qui ne pouvaient pas le juger le mettait étrangement à l'aise. De toute façon, s'il avait un problème il suffisait de cliquer sur un seul bouton pour mettre fin à leur amitié, pour les empêcher de lui parler et ne plus les revoir. Et cette facilité lui donnait vraiment confiance.

Sur internet, fini le Furihata peureux et anxieux que tout le monde connaissait. Il était confiant, ouvert, drôle. Il était celui qui allait vers les gens, démarraient une conversation, les rassurait lorsqu'ils étaient trop timides. Et ce Furihata lui plaisait bien plus que celui qu'il était en réalité. Il n'était pas particulièrement complexé mais être tout le temps sur ses gardes n'avait pas que des bons côtés... Il était sûr de mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant d'atteindre ses quarante ans à cette vitesse.

En tout cas, la première fois qu'un de ses amis virtuels lui avait proposé de se rencontrer dans un café non loin de chez lui – ils avaient très vite remarqué qu'ils habitaient dans les mêmes environs, même s'ils ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes lycées – il n'avait pas hésité plus que ça avant d'accepter.

C'était même plutôt confiant qu'il franchit le pas de sa porte le matin du rendez-vous, n'ayant évidemment pas précisé à sa mère la véritable raison de sa sortie soudaine, se dirigeant vers le café en question. Une fois sur place, il scanna rapidement les alentours sans remarquer de personne qui semblait l'attendre. Son cœur commençait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Peut-être était-ce une blague ? Ou avait-il changé d'avis ? Et si sa mère avait raison depuis le début ?

Déglutissant, il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était l'heure. Il allait y passer. Et sa mère ne pourrait pas le regarder avec sa grimace habituelle signifiant « Je te l'avais dit » parce qu'elle serait trop occupée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur le cadavre de son petit fils. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui dire correctement au revoir ce matin... Qu'il s'en voulait !

« Furihata-kun ? »

Oh. Cette voix lui semblait étrangement connue. Il se retourna pour tomber sur la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait. Imayoshi Shouichi. Oui. Comme dans le capitaine de Touhou. Tout à fait. Et si _ça_ c'était pas une coïncidence.

« Euh... Euh... I-I-Imayoshi-s-senpai ? B-Bonjour ! » Bégaya-t-il en se reprenant rapidement. Bon, il avait repris sa mauvaise habitude de quand il paniquait, mais au moins il ne pleurait pas. Du moins pas encore.

« Oh ? Tu me semblais pourtant moins timide hier. »

Et. Non. Du tout. Pitié. Il refusait d'y croire.

Il n'était pas stupide, il avait aussitôt fait le rapprochement. Mais son cerveau était actuellement en surchauffe et refusait de croire que la personne avec qui il parlait si ouvertement depuis des mois était bien ce type qui ressemblait à un psychopathe.

Et pourtant, alors qu'Imayoshi passait sa main dans son dos – un peu trop bas et un peu trop près de son postérieur d'ailleurs – pour l'emmener dans le café, il réalisa bien qu'il était foutu.

(Il aurait bien dit « baisé », mais il refusait de rire sur une prévision qui pourrait se retrouver être vraie.)

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
